


The Boss Man is Coming

by CastielsHeart



Series: Promptober 2019 [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Dean Winchester, Deputy Benny Lafitte, Deputy Dean Winchester, Light BDSM, M/M, Police Sheriff Castiel (Supernatural), Team Dean Winchester's Red Ass, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Deputy Dean Winchester gets himself in trouble with his boss Sheriff Castiel Novak.Day 18 Prompt: Mistfits + "Mysterious Poison"





	The Boss Man is Coming

Day 18 Prompt: Misfit + “Mysterious Poison”

“So how was your beat, brother? Anything interesting?” Benny asked leaning back in his desk chair as far as he could.

“No, nothing really. Caught a few misfits tagging down on Ninth and Elm. Took their paint and drove them home since they were minors. They’re reporting to Bobby to clean up and fix their mess on Saturday.” Dean replied smugly. Not a whole lot went on in their small town thus their jobs as deputies weren’t so bad.

“Well I had to go down to the hardware store and take Mrs. Miller home again. She was there in nothing but her housecoat with curlers in her hair. Her Alzheimer’s is getting pretty bad. Took her back to her assisted living and called her daughter. Think she’s going to have to hire a fulltime nurse to watch her.” Benny said, sitting up to grab his cup of coffee from his desk.

“Hope I don’t end up like that.” Dean said reflective.

“Uh-oh. Don’t look now, the boss man is coming.” Benny whispered setting his coffee down. Dean looked up and saw Sheriff Novak heading over. He took his feet off the desk but it was too late, Novak's blue eyes were already trained on them contemptuously.

“Deputy Winchester, I’ll advise you to keep your feet on the floor. I need you and Deputy Lafitte to stay on duty a couple more hours. Deputy Crowley called in saying his mother spiked his tea with some mysterious poison, so he won’t be coming in.” Sheriff Novak said disapprovingly.

“Probably Ex-Lax again. She did that last month when he wouldn’t give her the money for some damn necklace she wanted off the home shopping channel.” Benny said laughing.

“Rowena is a very difficult women.” Castiel said uncomfortable.

Benny laughed harder, “Yeah, every time she sees you, she hits on you and tries to grab your ass and make it look like an accident.”

Dean was grinning himself now. “Yeah Sheriff, you going to give the redhead a chance.”

“Not funny, Deputy Winchester.” Castiel said scowling as he walked off.

“Dean, I think you’re going to be in trouble later.” Benny said wiping tears out of his eyes.

“Oh, I hope so.” Dean said watching Sheriff Novak’s ass, as he walked away. That just set Benny off laughing again.

~~~~~~~~

That night when Dean got home after his extended shift, he shrugged off all his gear. He grabbed a beer and set on the couch in his boxers, watching a rerun of Dr. Sexy. When he heard keys in the door, he shivered with anticipation.

When the door opened, Castiel came walking in with two pizza boxes and another six pack of Dean’s favorite beer. Dean leapt up to help. “Hey sweetheart. I didn’t know you were bringing home pizza.”

“I knew you had a long day. Sorry about that.” Castiel said making his way to the coffee table to set down his load.

“Hey it’s my job. Anyways it was quiet and I was able to get caught up on my paperwork. You can actually see a little of my desktop peeking through now.” Dean said smiling.

“Good.” Castiel said then gave Dean a peck on the lips. They ate and watched the rest of Dr. Sexy. “You know you’re in trouble, right?”

“Yes, Sir.” Dean said looking down at the carpet.

“Are you up for it?” Castiel asked in a deadly even voice.

“Yes, Sir.” Dean said calmly.

“Bedroom. There is a box on the dresser. Put on what is inside. Be ready with your collar in hand by the bed by the time I get out of the shower.” Castiel instructed.

Dean was off without hesitation. Castiel took a quick shower and when he came out of the bathroom naked, he found Dean as he asked. Dean was kneeling by the bed in the pink lace panties with his brown leather collar in hand. Castiel walked over and took the collar and put it around Dean’s neck. “On the bed. Ass up.” Castiel commanded.

Dean responded immediately. Castiel went to the closet and pulled out his favorite wooden paddle. “You were disrespectful today. You need to be punished. Don’t you agree?” Castiel asked as he let his eyes roam over Dean’s body. His lover was gorgeous in a pair of panties.

“Yes, Sir.” Dean responded already sounding breathless. 

Castiel let the wooden paddle graze over Dean’s ass, so that he knew what he was in for. “How many do you deserve for your insolence, Babyboy?” 

“Twenty, Sir. I deserve twenty.” Dean said pushing his ass back against the paddle.

“Very well. Color, my love?” Castiel asked.

“Green… very, very green.” Dean said smiling.

“Count them out for me.” Castiel commanded.

“One” the first hit was firm but not the hardest Castiel could give. By the time Dean called out,” Ten.” He was rock hard and leaking in his pretty panties.

“Look at you so desperate for it. You want my cock?” Castiel asked.

“Yes, Sir.” Dean said needy.

“Ten more Babyboy and you can have it.” Castiel responded.

By the time Dean called out, “Twenty.” Castiel was afraid his husband was going to come from the pain alone.

“You did so well.” Castiel said as he sat the paddle aside. Castiel got the lube from the nightstand. He pulled off the panties and prepped Dean just enough. He knew his husband loved the burn of a good stretch. “You ready?”

“Yes, Sir.” Dean rasped out.

Castiel slid in to the hilt in one swift thrust. Dean moaned wantonly. “You’re coming on my cock or not at all. Are we clear?” Dean only nodded because he was too far gone for words now. 

It didn’t take long before Castiel could tell Dean was close and needed just a little something extra to push him over the edge. Castiel grabbed Dean’s nipple and pulled hard. Dean came with a scream and tightened down on Cas’ cock. That brought Castiel to his climax. 

After a moment to catch his breath, Castiel went to the bathroom for a cloth and then cleaned them both up. He got juice from the mini fridge they kept in their room. Dean drank greedily. Castiel took off Dean’s collar.

“You alright?” Castiel asked cuddling up to Dean.

“Yeah. I needed that.” Dean said nuzzling into his husband.

“I’m glad to be of service.” Castiel chuckled.

“Think Crowley will make it in tomorrow?” Dean asked.

“If Rowena hasn’t killed him, he’d better.” Castiel responded blandly.

“We’re not that lucky.” Was the last thing Dean said before he fell asleep. Castiel watched over Dean until his own eyes became heavy. He kissed his husband on the forehead, before giving himself over to sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos welcome.


End file.
